Forever Part1
by Leafclaw of Thunderclan
Summary: Many moons ago the clans where destroyed. A young houscat goes to see the mystic stone. He gets more that he bargains for when he ends up meeting new friends. He eventually forms a rogue group called the forest cats, they live in a jungle. They must try to survive dangers and inside issues. He and his friends learn about friendship, loyalty, loss, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Red- old dark ginger tom

Sapphire- light brown and tan she-cat

Mr. Kitty- dark brown tabby tom

Sun Dial- yellow tom

Twilight- gray tom with black and white specks

Snowy- big old long-haired tom

The sun rose high above the horizon. Mr. Kitty gracefully leapt down from his owner's porch to the dewy grass. His owner's dog, a small white dog, yapped nosily at him. _Dumb dog_ he thought. He walked over to the fence separating him from the garden beside him. He quickly climbed it. He didn't want to hang around too long in case the house folk that lived next to him that smelled harshly and acted weird came out.

Today he was going to visit his father, Red, in his white-bricked house several gardens over. Mr. Kitty was quick and agile. He could climb trees better than his sister and Red! He arrived a long time before his litter-mate, Sapphire did. Sapphire was his only litter-mate. They both where taken away from their mom when they were 6 moons old. He hadn't seen his mom since. But he was lucky to be living close to Sappier and Red.

When he arrived Red was waiting for him. "You look thirsty young kit" he said, "It isn't a race to get here." Red was very wise and loving, and was something of a dreamer." ''None of the house folk are here you can easily go and grab a drink without being seen", he added. Giving him a nod of thanks, Mr. Kitty walked though Red's cat door and took a drink from his bright Red water bowl. When he came back Sapphire had arrived, though looking tired she was quite contemned.

"Sorry", she said "Mallory was leaving for school for the first time in two moons and needed moral support". "That's alright, Mr. Kitty hasn't been here all that long", replied Red. Sapphire was deeply devoted to her house folk's kit, Mallory they were best friends and Sapphire simply adored her. It was tough to see Sapphire because she didn't leave the nest much when she was home.

"Can you tell us clan-cat stories again", asked Mr. Kitty. "Again, he always tells those", said Sapphire. Sapphire was perfectly content in her nest and had no want to leave. Mr. Kitty liked it to, but sometimes he got restless. "Of course", said Red, ignoring Sapphire.

 _"_ _Long ago their where four clans of cats. Oakclan lived in trees they wheel strong and could climb tress better than any cat in the forest_." " I think I'm an Oakclan descended" boasted Mr. Kitty. Red gave him a harsh look before continuing. _"_ _Marshclan lived in the swamp. They were good swimmers and very stealthy. Breezeclan where the fastest and the cleverest. They lived on a moor. And finally Waterclan, who were the best swimmer. Their territory was partly water."_

 _"_ _Though each different they all had warriors who protected their borders, hunt prey, and train apprentice. A leader with 9 lives granted to them by StarClan. A deputy. A medicine cat who heals their clanmates and communicates with Starclan every half-moon. Queens that took care of the kits. All cats respected the elders. They all meet every four moons at the Rock Center where the leader came and resented their clan and told about what was going on. Every clan cat was supposed to follow the Warrior Code, it was ho the lived their lives."_

" _One day a giant Earth quake came and destroyed the territories. Waterclan scattered. Breezeclan went up near the rising sun. Anne Marshclan and Oakclan traveled through this place together, only to get scattered in the cold."_

"I hate that part", said Mr. Kitty. Sapphire nodded. "Me too young kit", said Red," it it almost noon, you should go now". After parting Mr. Kitty and Sapphire went home.

The moon glowed bright on the frost covered stone. Mr. Kitty looked at it with awe. He noticed all of the spirit-cats nearby. The stone looked beautiful and the spirit cats where whispering. He had been having this dream every night for a moon. He wondered what it meant…..

He never found out his house owner woke him up. Turnin away and staring at the window he wondered , Gazing sadly at the moon. Was being a housecat forever really his fate?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray! Here is chapter 2. It should be longer than the first that was the first one this should help set the plot in motion. Sorry about the long time since the update. Enjoy!**

Two days later Mr. Kitty was dreaming again. This time it was about a place with tangy smells and weird prey-scents. A harsh sound came from above. He looked up to see a strange colored bird that looked like the sun-colors, water- colors, and the color of Red's water bowl all in one beautiful bird.

He turned around to see a green and brown snake (Sapphire found one in her garden once) slither in past him into the green under growth. It was hot and sticky but strangely beautiful. It all sounded weird.

Suddenly he was back at the stone where he could see cats. A brown furred she-cat next to a long-furred gray and black tom. "It is time, we are fading fast with Marshclan gone we will fade fast" said the black and gray furred tom. "You're right Wolfstar, but he is near" replied the brown furred she-cat. Wolfstar nodded "Yes Motheart, but he isn't clan and he never will be. "Neither him nor his descends will be clan." said Wolfstar. Give me 2 sunrises and I will speak to him" asked Motheart. Wolfstar nodded and they left.

Mr. Kitty woke up suddenly in his den. It was dawn, he slipped out to go see Red and tell him about the dream. Red was one cat he could trust on to tell him what it meant. He was an expert at this kind of thing, or at least he thought. He heard the soft smell of food being put down in his bowl. _Maybe a quick snack first_ he was very hungry.

Mr. Kitty arrived at Red's at sun-high. "What's with the visit so soon, I wasn't expecting you for three days ", asked Red. Seeing his face Red said," I haven't slept yet, neighbor's dog kept me up. THEN he was put inside. Slept till noon, I need to eat first meet me by the rose bush young kit." Mr. Kitty nodded and waited for a while.

The sun rose higher across the sky when Red came back. He smelled of food. "Now what would you like to tell me young kit", asked Red, his patience eyes boring into mine. I told him the story; I didn't leave out a single detail. When I was done I watched him turn away and began to think about what he had just heard.

"Do you know anything about the dreams?" I asked. "Apparently, young kit you aren't a very deep thinker. The stone you are describing is most likely moonstone. Why would you of all cats see it in your dreams, now that I don't know?" answered Red I tried to say something but he continued."Wolfstar is probably Marshclan's leader for a time. Motheart could be any cat mate, deputy, or medicine cat. Most likely a medicine cat, from the way you said their where acting and speaking."

"But why did they talk about 'fading' and we will 'meet with him' and 'neither him nor his descends will be clan'" asked Mr. Kitty. "Although it may seem I am an expert on clan life, I'm not so I don't know about fading. Maybe soon you will have another dream." answerers Red. "But what about the neither him nor his descends with be clan part." Asked Mr. Kitty "That will be all for today", said Red. "Tell me if you get another dream." Red was clearly dismissing him.

Two days later Mr. Kitty dreamed again. He was sitting up near the rock. A cold, damp, breeze came into the cave and out of nowhere he saw Wolfstar and Motheart. "Greetings young kit," said Wolfstar" I am Wolfstar and this was my medicine cat Motheart" he dipped his head as to beckon Motheart. "You aren't safe here anymore; you are Marshclan's last hope of new descendants. At the half moon you need to leave and meet us at the Moonstone, by the full moon their you will receive your fate." Answered Motheart "But…. "It is your fate young kit. "Said Motheart simply.

Mr. Kitty woke up. He decided to go outside. _Is it really my fate to leave all I ever know, and will know and head toward the moonstone?_ Eventually he made up his mind; he was going to the moonstone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Done with 3! Any thought about what will happen next? I would like to hear you Opinions!**

The next day I was in Red's garden, under the rode bush with Red and Sapphire. I had just finished telling them about my dreams, how I was one of the last descendants, and how I would be going to the moonstone and probably not come back.

"Would any of you want to come with me" I asked. "Young kit, I am old and useless I am nothing but an elder living in the care of housefolk. I have never lived on my own and would get in your way. This is your fate, not mine." answered Red. Tears formed in my eyes Red looked away. "I am sorry young kit, please visit me before you leave for good" Red said. Sniffling, I said" I understand I will visit you before I leave, and try as often as I can."

Full of rage and sadness Sapphire said" how could you leave the perfect life? We both need you hear. What will I do when you leave? Why would you be foolish enough to go waste your life, you probably couldn't survive 3 days?!"" At least I am not a selfish housecat that is so devoted to her housefolk that I don't care about anyone else. And yes I think I could survive a while on my own." I replied.

"You don't understand how you could leave us like this? I have a life and I am happy with it and I thought you were happy too. But no you are so selfish and gullible you wander away to the forest at the first sign of adventure you stupid fool" hissed Sapphire. Reaching out with my paw a slapped her harder than ever before. "I will be here tomorrow afternoon to say good bye" I said simply

I quickly dashed out of the rose bush and over the fence. I raced home slightly crying was I right to leave everything I have ever known in the hopes of adventure? Was I really being foolish and stupid to give up a perfect life here? Then I remember something that Red said.

" _But why would Breezheart leave her family and Marshclan for Oakclan?" Asked little Mr. Kitty. "Because that is where her heart lies. No matter what listen to you heart it would tell you what you really want._

I am like Breezeheart. I know where my heart lies. Even if I don't have that much at least I have that.

Sapphire was still shocked at Mr. Kitty many hours later. Not as mad at him she remembered what Red said." He is young Sapphire. This is hard on him. You need to go with him. If he stays he will be taken to the vet and be like me. I know that is not right for him. You don't have to leave forever. But I highly advise you to stay with him until he reaches moonstone." Red said.

I walked over to Red's Garden to say good bye. I was shocked to see Sapphire there. "Can I still come with you?" she asked. I nodded, "Why would you want to?" I Asked. "Only as far as moonstone, then I will turn back. Who knows you might need mesh replied "Doubt it, meet me at my garden when your housefolk is gone. "I said. The journey was about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay sorry I know that the last 3 chapters must have been boring. So here is a new chapter! Get ready for the start of some love drama.**

Although after yesterday I wasn't sure about Sapphire managing to show up, I was happy when she did the next day. "Let's go" I said. Unlike Sapphire I wouldn't be returning. I took one last look around my home. The tree I scratched my claws on, the bushes where I caught a injured squirrel, my housefolk…. _No I made my choice yes I will miss it here, my housefolk, Red but I will have a brand new life away from here._ "Ready" said Sapphire slightly annoyed. "Yeah" I replied. Taking one last glance I climbed over the fence with her.

Their where a couple of dens between my den and the forest, we pasted those soon. WE didn't talk while e left both deep in our own thoughts.

At the last den we came to Sapphire said "After you". Nodding I jumped down. I landed quietly on the soft grass. Strange sounds and scents filled the air; I felt my tail puff out in fright. "Scared great Mr. Kitty", sneered Sapphire" You really should get a new name." "Yeah, at least I don't sound like a housecat when a meow." replied me.

"What will we do for food? What direction should we go in?" asked Sapphire. Looking around, I heard many prey-sounds (most likely prey-scents), but mostly forest sounds. "Let's head straight' we should hopefully get out of the forest soon. Later we can hunt." I replied. "Sounds fine." But do you know where we are going." She asked. "No" I said. Not looking at her, neither of us could hunt very well, or at all. I still had no idea where to go; maybe we could leave the forest soon. Or I could climb my first forest tree.

We traveled on till about noon. We had explored almost any nook and cranny we had come by. "Let's try hunting" I said. "Ok" sea replied. "You go this way I'll go that way" I said. I moved stealthy I smelled a mouse not far off. I created forward and then… my tail that I was flicking swept into some leaves, the mouse ran away. I cursed under my breath I was so hungry and I had just made a stupid mistake like that.

"Next time I highly suggest not flicking your tail. And definitely learn a better hunter's crouch" I heard a voice come from the brambles as a Gray speckled tom came through." Here copy me" he said. "Who are you? "I Said. "Oh, Twilight". "Here watch this" Twilight said. He crouched into a good position.

Here you try. I did my best, especially coping his haunches. "Balance your weights a little more. Control, don't let your tail flick. Remember a mouse feels you a rabbits hear you. "Said Twilight." Thanks" I said _for a lesson I didn't even ask for._ "You aren't from around here, wait you must be a kitty pet." He said. "Not anymore. And I was a housecat" I added. "Whatever' he said. I wasn't totally in to this new cat.

"Why would a kittypet like you be all the way out here?" he asked I told him about the journey to the moonstone. "I think I know where that is. Follow me and I can show you the way." Twilight said" still haven't got your name." "First of all it's Mr. Kitty- "mouthful of a name" he said, shooting him a look I continued "and I have to ask my sister who is traveling with me, Sapphire if she is ok with it."Ok, where is she? "He said "oh just right over there, can't you smell her?" I asked.

He wasn't able to answer. A scream pierced through the woods. "Sapphire!" I screamed .I ran in her direction with Twilight following me. We got to a clearing with her was a black and white tom with green eyes. "Leave her alone!" I said. "Brave for a Kittypet," said the tom.

I leapt at him He pinned me to the ground Sapphire attacked him from the side and clawed him on the nose. He let me free. I stared at the place where his claws dug on my shoulder. Then Twilight leaped at him and missed. The cat meowed of amusement over Twilights mistake. Then the cat caught Sapphire and threw her on the ground. Then he bit her shoulder hard! She let out a screech of pain and then Twilight leapt at him. Twilight knocked him off his paws and wrestled him to the ground.

I stood there in shock for a few seconds, wishing I could help then I saw my chance, the tom's tail! I ran forward and bit his tail so hard I saw blood. He leapt of the ground and said" fools I will be back" his face was bleeding and he had several scratches.

Rushing over to Twilight and Sapphire I asked "Are you ok?" "Yea" said Twilight. "You?" "Yep" I said. "Sapphire has a long gash in her shoulder, we need to go see Snowy" said Twilight. "He is the forest healer and he will help her den is not far from here."

"Here let me lift her on my back" he said "Thank you" Sapphire said, the first thing she said since this happened. ''Mr. Kitty who is he?" She asked. I told her about how I met Twilight and who he helped us. "Of course he can stay!" she said. "Thank you for the help" "No problem, we should be their soon" he said. HE looked worried, I wasn't sure it was all abbot sapphire.

I had to it might, I was all that in to Twilight. Yet there was something about him….

My thoughts where interrupted when we reached a bramble-covered den in s clearing that had a sharp tangy scent to it. "What are you donning at this hour? "Said a snow-white tom coming out of the den. Next to him was a young sun-colored tom." We could hear you for miles, and smell you!" he said.

"Who are these cats?" asked the white tom." The tom is Mr. Kitty and the she-cat is his sister, Sapphire. Mr. Kitty this is the forest healer Snowy and the young cat is Sun Dial, his apprentice." Said Twilight. "Nice to meet you" I said.

"How bad was Dagger this time" said Snowy ignoring me. Where all forest cats this rude? My head began to spin. Did the art of medicine go on after all this time? "Dagger wasn't that bad, that was the cat that attacked us Kitty" he said. "Thanks" I said. "Let take a look at you, Mr. Kitty" said Sun Dial. "Will it hurt" I asked afraid. "A like this should help it though, you have some small scratches nothing bad though." Then he began to put strong smelling herbs on my wounds. "Thanks that feels so much better" I said. "Your welcome" he said.

After he dressed our wounds we went to bed in some spare beds. "You will need to stay here a couple of days." Said Snowy. Twilight looked at me. We had 14vdays till the half-moon. "Ok" I said. "Sapphire has had some poppyseed so she is deep asleep, poppy seed helps with pain." Said Sun Dial

We said goodnight when Twilight said" So how was your first day in the forest". "Exhausting" I said. Get some sleep he said. In that moment I missed Red. Twilight must have sensed my sadness when he said "You know I can't keep calling you Mr. Kitty can I? You need a real name." he said. "Mr. Kitty is fine." I said. "How about MK?" he said ignoring what I had just said.

Knowing he wouldn't stop till I agreed I said" fine but only you can call me that". "Ok" he said. I played there for a few minutes then said." I need to call you something" I said. "How about Twi?" he said. "Ok, good night" I said. "Good night" he said. Then I went fast asleep.

 **Now wonder why Dagger attacked them?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello sorry it's been so long I will try to update more since now it summer vacation.**

I woke up at noon with. Twi was across from me. "Finally, had a hard day yesterday." He said. "Here you need to eat." He said pawing a mouse forward. "I caught it." He said, "Thanks" I said. I really didn't want to eat it, much less go near it. But I had to learn sooner or later unless I wanted to starve. I took a big bite out of it. The blood and the meat came together it was the strongest thing I had ever tasted. But it was delicious!

"Like It MK" he said. "Yes I love it" I said with my mouth full. "Awake?" said Sapphire. She was covered in strong smelling herb paste and was not far from me. The noon sun filtered through the den. It was made of brambles and many ditches for herb storing. "Yep" said Twi. "Finally, I wish you woke earlier "said Sapphire "I got bored earlier Twilight was out hunting and Snowy and Sun Dial where out looking for herbs."

I had just finished my mouse when Sun Dial and Snowy came back. "Ah your awake, let me look at your wounds." said Snowy. "Ok" I said. "Hmm no infection but needs dressing for a few days, but not near as bad as Sapphire" He said. I said thanks when he finished. "Let's go outside and practice stalking" said Twi. "Ok" I said." He can right Snowy?" asked Twi, "Yep, just don't work too hard or go too far. He isn't healed yet and Twilights wounds aren't that bad." said Snowy.

Twi led me to a clearing with brambles surrounding it. He crouched down." Copy me, look how close to the ground I am." He said. I tried to copy him, "try to shift your wait evenly." Twi said." A mouse feels you but a rabbit hears you. "After I got it right he said. "Let's try hunting." He said. _Great, actual hunting._

I didn't do so bad I as I feared, I managed to bird down a sparrow. When I came back Snowy and Sun Dial where do Sapphire's dressing. She was in pain but she was trying not to show it. "I caught a sparrow" I said. "Good now I know you won't starve to death" she replied. "Hopefully she can go up in a few more days, it bad not that bad that it will keep, her from going. Just stop by on your way back." Said Snowy. Seeing my confused face he said." Twilight told me that you guys were going to the to the stone." said Snowy. "Ok" I was pissed that Twi told Snowy information without asking me.

Sapphire was ready to travel 3 days later. After saying good bye,(and after a quick meal)we started. We traveled through the forest until sunhigh. Then we stopped for a break when the forest stopped. "I can see the mountains up ahead" I said.

When I turned around I saw Twi helping Sapphire groom her pelt. She was still stiff from the other day. They were talking together quietly. _Hopefully he can make her stay._ I went hunting.

They were asleep when I came back with two squirrels. "Thanks MK." said Twi. "After we eat we should get going. With the full moon tonight " I said. "Ok" they replied

We traveled quickly at the moor. We stopped when we were at the highstones."Let's eat, soon it will be time." said Twi. "I'll hunt while u rest." "Ok" I said.

"It's almost time." Sapphire said. "Yeah after this we'll drop u off next to the twoleg place." I said. "I don't want to go back in." "Ok" she said. "I'll miss you." She said. "Me too" I said. "Make sure you see Red soon after." I said. "Hopefully my young twoleg will be happy to see me.'' She said. I relised then that she was going back.

Then Twi came back. We ate in silence. "It should be time." TWio said I saw the stone tunnel on the way here. Just go under those bushes then up. Hopefully u will see the hole. I checked for anything but I didn't see it

"Ill guess ill be off, aren't u guys coming." I asked. Before Sapphire could say anything Twi replied. "No this is your journey, you go alone." I was wondering if he was being coward or that he wanted to be alone with Sapphire. _You can't change her mind._ I silently said

I went under the bushes and then I came to the tunnel. I went under it hoping their wasn't anything that would attack me. It was dark wet and smelled. Through the tunnel I went when I came to an air tight mound of dirt with no rock in sight. _Where in the world is the rock? am I in a trap._ He turned around only to see a brown furred she cat. _Motheart_ behind her was Wolfstar.

"He did come" Motheart said. Wolfstar nodded. "What happened to the stone." I asked. "A few moons ago the tunnel collapsed" said Wolfstar. 'We don't have much time before- Mothflight stopped midsentence as a starry tawny tom entered the cavern. "We have about as much right as you have." He said

"Oakstar Marshclan _deserves this_ we helped form Oakclan." Said Motheart. "Shouldn't he choose right from wrong he is obviously Oakclan." Oakstar said. "No you fool" Motheart said "His fate belongs to me." She leapt forward and slashed Oakstar in the neck. "Oakstar!" said Wolfstar he crouched down beside him. "I'm sss sorry wolf sstarr ." Iii nevveerr should have left youuu and mooothher I was wrong anndd was aaa horabblle leader pplleeasse forgivvve meee." Oakstar said.

"Its okay I forgive you, "said Wolfstar "Eevven though I kkkilled Lilystream? He asked "You did it for the right reasons." He said his eyes clouded with a mixture of sadness and rage. "Good bye" Oakstar said. And died. "MOTHEART YOU KILLED HIM" said Wolfstar . "He should be Marshclan." She said. "If you would just listen-she said.

"I've had enough" I said. "You guys are acting like I'm your puppet to form groups, I'm getting caught in something that isn't my problem. The clans are gone and there is no turning back. I'm not Oakclan or Marshclan. Just my own self. " "So be it'' Said Motheart "Just be prepared to pay" she said. "Not while I'm around Motheart you won't lay a claw on him." Wolfstar said. Then they both disappeared and I was left alone in the darkness.

 **Just for the record Oakstar died twice[like Spottedleaf] and won't come back. I think I will write a short story to explain about Oakstar/Wolfstar/Motheart/Lilystream. But it may be awhile. This series of Fanfiction may not contain a lot of Warriors stuff. Sorry if it was a little confusing or quick.**

.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapt is in Twi's point of view. Enjoy**

Stars filled the sky. Twilight looked over at Sapphire her beautiful green eyes reflected the stars. The full moon made everything look more beautiful. It was perfect.

"Look!" said Sapphire. "Little twoleg light's" she said. I meowed in amusement, "No those are fireflies; you normally don't see them near your home." She nodded and jumped up high to catch one only to fall back down. "Try not to catch them" Twilight said, "You can get hurt easily out here."

"Why are you so nervous?" she said. "Just watching out that's all" I said. This was not going as a planned. "I stood up to shake my pelt when she tapped my lightly and said "Catch me if you dare! "You're on!" I said. I sped up quickly to catch her. Although I expected to catch her as she ran over the hill and disappeared. "Sapphire?" I said.

The next thing to know she sprang out from a brush of heather "I win" she said. "OK, let's just run now." I said. "Ok"

I ran as if the stars guided my paws with Sapphire beside me. Everything was perfect. The smell of heater, the fireflies. She stopped running and turned around gasping "What's wrong" I asked. "I'm not used to running that much" she said.

I started to groom her. "That help" I said. "Yeah" she said drowsily. "Sapphire I love you!" I said before she passed out. "What!?" she said. "I love you and I want you to stay with us." I said

 **Sorry Sapphires pov.**

What could this idiot be thinking? Sure she liked him as a friend. He was a nice cat to talk to but love was a little extreme. _Besides I have my twoleg to think about._ What would Mr. Kitty say about this?

"No" I said. "No? why not!?" he said. "My twoleg needs me, so does Red, what Mr. Kitty would say you _know_ he wouldn't like it." I said. "Red knew what he was doing when he told you guys to leave. Who cares about that stupid Twoleg and when it is Mr. Kitty's deskin to tell us how to live our lives-

"I CARE" I said. "You are a love crazed fool. You're no better that the cat that attacked me!"

"I guess you're still the same two leg obsessed _kittypet_ on the day I met you." It hurt but the I said calmly "Tell Mr. Kitty that I went home and that I want him to have a safe and happy life. Good bye Twilight." I ran off into the darkness.

 **Twi pov**

I knew I was making a mistake to let her go like that but I didn't care. She was a hateful piece of crow-food.

I went back to the hole it was almost dawn. Mk came out tired and pissed.

"What happened?" I said. "I'm just not cut out for the role" he said simply. "Where's Sapphire" I told him what happened half ashamed instead of being angry he looked sad for me. "I noticed you guys were getting close, but I had known idea." He said "You love her". "Always" I said "Let's go home, you can live with me till you figure out what to do next." We walked towards my humble den as the sun rose higher into the sky.

 **Couldn't help throwing in a Harry Potter reference.**


End file.
